Deus ex machina
by Misari
Summary: Las paredes los devoraban, el dinero los ahogaba, el sueño febril los torturaba, el odio consumía sus entrañas y lo único que buscaban en el fondo de todo el caos, era que alguien, de alguna forma, los salvara de su particular y bonito infierno. Una palabra era la que gritaban. "Creímos ver dioses en el cielo, cuando en realidad eran pájaros en llamas escapando de este infierno".


Acá aparezco con otra de mis historias. Se supone que tienen que decir ¡Yey! Y ponerse feliz. Ajá. En realidad son mini-historias, que vinieron a mí después de leer Misery, de Stephen King. Ya sé, ya sé que tengo que actualizar las que debo, pero ustedes ya saben cómo funciona la señorita inspiración. Ah, quiero aclararles, antes que nada, que en realidad esto es un _**one-shot**_. Pero, PERO –acá es dónde el pero es bueno por única vez- si a ustedes les gusta y a mí me queda inspiración, puede que los transforme en un fic. No sé, depende de ustedes, mis niñitos.

_Esta letra_ –pensamientos, ironías, cartas, recuerdos, etc, etc.

**Esta letra** –ya saben, cosas a resaltar, subtítulos, etc.

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Hiro Mashima-sensei. Las historias contienen lenguaje pesado, insultos, insinuaciones sexuales, violación, ya saben, todo lo malo que habita en el mundo en el que vivimos. Así que lean bajo sus propios criterios. Están avisados.

**Resumen:** Las paredes los devoraban, el dinero los ahogaba, el sueño febril de amante los torturaba, el odio consumía sus entrañas y lo único que buscaban en el fondo de todo el caos, era que alguien, de alguna forma, los salvara de su particular y bonito infierno. Una palabra era la que gritaban. "Creímos ver dioses en el cielo, cuando en realidad eran pájaros en llamas escapando de este infierno".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Deus ex machina**

_[Todos queremos ser salvados, ¿verdad?]._

* * *

Creímos ver dioses en el cielo, cuando en realidad eran pájaros en llamas escapando de este infierno.

* * *

**1\. [La fingidora].**

Abajo, arriba.

La cama de resortes destrozados y sábanas mugrientas rechinaba con cada pesado movimiento. Todo estaba en la más oscura de las penumbras, apenas pudiendo vislumbrarse los contornos del edificio de al lado a través de la ventana. Eran ases lejanos de luz amarillenta, desganada. El calor era tan húmedo que se podía sentir derretirse en cada gramo de piel, recorriendo en forma de agua las formas atrapadas en el delirio de la carne.

Arriba, abajo.

Todo le dolía. El cuerpo, el alma, el espíritu. Apretaba con ímpetu disimulado las sábanas tratando inútilmente de no quebrarse las muñecas y partirse las uñas hasta destrozarlas. Las articulaciones le crujían, como lo hacía la cama, furiosas, pedían clemencia; y ella deseaba que pasara, deseaba rompérselas hasta que sangraran y no pudiera utilizar esas manos callosas y de dedos finísimos por lo que le quedaba de vida (que no era mucha, no si seguía así). Si eso pasaba, ya no tendría que fingir más, ya no tendría que fingir que aquello _le gustaba_.

Abajo, arriba.

Nunca más. Sería libre, como un pájaro con las alas curadas, libre de fingir.

—Grita. Sé que te gusta, anda, grita. ¡Grita!

Se mordió los labios con sus dientes superiores. La sangre salió fría –quemaba como lo hacía su piel-, húmeda, apenas un pequeño hilo se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla. No llegó a gotear hasta la cama. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con una fuerza que superaba cualquiera que hubiera impuesto antes a cualquier actividad y pidió en silencio, rogó en su mente como tantas otras noches, repitiendo el sagrado ritual. _«Por favor, por favor, que no nos escuche»._

— ¡Que grites!

Abrió la boca sintiendo los dedos masculinos, las uñas, clavársele en las caderas. El impulso animal fue creciendo, junto con la ira, que se revolvía en un caldo caliente y peligroso. (Debía hacerlo). Soltó pequeños gemidos, apenas audibles, grititos que fueron subiendo de tono a medida que los dedos y las uñas hacían cada vez más presión, a medida que el ritmo aumentaba aún más, a medida que se enterraba más en su ser, remarcándole quién era el dueño, quién imponía el ritmo, quién tenía el poderío absoluto. _Para quién fingía tan bien_.

El dolor le traspasó el cuerpo y el peor de todos se concentró entre sus piernas, bien adentro, donde la golpeaban y se hundían salvajemente en ella. Gritó más fuerte, gimiendo de dolor y enmascarándolo de placer. Elevó la cabeza mientras las perlas de sudor le bajaban por la frente, por la nariz y por los ojos, llegando hasta sus labios. Se los lamió, sintiendo el salitre y el metal. Las rodillas y los codos –tan frágiles, tan pequeños, tan diminutos- comenzaron a temblar involuntariamente. Arqueó la espalda, en una posición que le resultó casi tortuosa, para ocultar su debilidad.

«Finge. Finge. Finge».

Sólo podía hacer eso. Era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Arriba, abajo.

La tomaba como un perro toma a una perra. Por detrás. _ Sin piedad_. Las embestidas aumentaron un ritmo más. La fuerza se le resbalaba del cuerpo, ya agotado y golpeado. Los empujones la movían del lugar cada vez con más frecuencia; pero su voz seguía hablando el idioma de los amantes. (Uno trágico). Gemía, gemía y seguía gimiendo. Y pedía _más_. Porque a ella le gustaba, sí, le gustaba que fuera salvaje, destructor, desalmado. Sentía placer con el dolor que le provocaba. Su voz se elevó otro tono más.

—Más, más, ¡Más, por favor, más!

Lo oyó reír detrás de ella mientras se inclinaba sobre su oreja. Aquella estúpida risa que le salía cuando curvaba sus labios hacia un lado o el otro en un rictus inhumano, caníbal, de León de selva. _Gi hi_. Un sonido que había amado y que ahora detestaba con cada parte de sus entrañas caldeadas y mutiladas. Pero siguió pidiendo más. Gritó su nombre y él aumentó el ritmo una vez más, enterrándose en ella profundamente. Se volvió casi imposible de seguir; y ahí, en aquel frenesí donde no sentía otra cosa más que repulsión –y sangre y sal- sintió que llegaba, que alcanzaba el límite de lo estipulado.

El límite al que podían llegar una bestia y una fingidora.

— ¡AH! —gritó por última vez, a pulmón quemado.

Un último empujón, _adentro y afuera_, y eso fue todo. Gajeel salió de ella, le dio una fuerte palmada con toda su mano en su trasero, «buena chica, complaciste al amo», -le dejaría marcas rojas de dedos y palma- y se recostó a un lado, desnudo, sin molestarse por nada más. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada. En seguida, sin dejar pasar ni cinco minutos, se durmió profundamente. Además de coger como una bestia inmunda roncaba como una. Fuerte y feroz.

Levy se quedó quieta, arrodillada en la cama a su lado, con el cuerpo entumecido. El dolor la bañaba como el sudor pegajoso que se adhería a su piel sin disimulo. Lo miró con odio crudo. Para él el sexo era como comer, dormir, cagar. Algo que era natural hacer y placentero si se hacía a su ritmo. No toleraba nada que no fuera guiado por sus propias reglas. Estaba ebrio de obstinación brutal. Por eso eran tan miserables, pobres, vivían en ese minúsculo apartamento, habían tenido un hijo a los diecisiete y no tenían con que alimentarse en el día a día. Todo se hacía a su manera o no se hacía.

_«¡Hijo de puta!»._

Se levantó. La cama volvió a crujir bajo su peso. Despacio, con el cuerpo hecho una gelatina tambaleante, fue dando pasos silenciosos hasta el baño. Cuidó de no tropezarse con nada y prendió la luz, cerrando la puerta. Abrió el estante del espejo sobre el lavabo y con atención agarró los dos potes de pastillas que ya eran prácticamente sus mejores amigos. Uno era el Señor Anticonceptivos y el otro era el Señor Antiinflamatorios. «¡Bienvenidos!». Tenía suerte de poder tener ese dragoncito violeta y deforme que hacía las veces de alcancía en el cuarto de su hijo. Allí guardaba las monedas para su reserva.

Podía fingir orgasmos y placer, pero no podía fingir ser una fábrica de billetes verdes.

Tomó dos pastillas de cada señor y se marchó a la cocina, así desnuda, como había venido al mundo. La brisa fría le golpeó en la cara, en las costillas, en los pechos, en la entrepierna; en cada parte del cuerpo expuesta. Apenas unos pasos separaban las habitaciones unas de otras. La madera crujió bajo sus pies –sonido _idéntico_ al de la cama- lo que provocó que aminorara un poco su marcha. Tenía que ser como caminar entre las nubes. Sin percibirse.

La cocina estaba sucia. Olía a rancio y la pila de vasos y cubiertos sin lavar seguía acumulándose en el lavabo. Arrugó la nariz. Cautelosa se acercó a la heladera; su luz blanca artificial le quemó las pupilas unos segundos hasta que finalmente se acostumbraron al fuerte contraste. La encontró vacía -como su cuerpo- apenas había unas botellas de agua y cerveza, y lo que parecía ser un trozo de pizza sobre una caja. No quiso aventurarse a comprobarlo. Tomó una de las botellas de agua, agarró un vaso de los que ya estaban sucios y se tragó las cuatro pastillas de una. Al instante sintió el cuerpo liviano. Se sentó en una de las tres sillas que había. Ojalá pudiera sentirse así más seguido.

Entonces fue cuando escuchó los pasitos sigilosos por el escaso pasillo. Eran tan livianos como una pluma, apenas pisaban el suelo y se deslizaban con gracia con un sonido mínimo. Dio un fuerte resoplido antes de reajustarse, montar su mejor cara de mamá-que-todo-lo-puede-y-nada-le-afecta y sentarse derecha en la silla. Entre la delicada bruma que le envolvía los sentidos embotados recordó que estaba desnuda; y se dio cuenta enseguida que no le importaba.

«Finge. Finge. Finge».

Ahora le tocaba el papel de mamá.

— ¿Mami?

El niño llegó al umbral de la puerta y se quedó allí, arrimado, sin atreverse a entrar por completo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Rogue? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Rogue la miró fijo, nervioso, con sus ojos rojos ocultos tras el flequillo azabache. Era tan _asquerosamente _parecido al padre. Por lo menos en su aspecto físico. Levy estaba orgullosa –y sentía una satisfacción cruel- de que su hijo tuviera _su_ carácter gentil y amable. Aunque sabía que tenía que endurecerlo (porque el mundo era un jodido sádico infeliz) no se atrevía a moldearlo de esa forma. Cuando apenas intentaba levantarle la voz se sentía un monstruo, como el que dormía a su lado todas las noches.

Con Gajeel ya tenían suficiente.

— ¿Rogue? —insistió, un poco cansada _de todo_.

(De fingir).

—Te-tengo hambre… —confesó, bajando enseguida la mirada. «¡No me mires a los ojos, basura de mierda!».

—Ah… —se llevó una mano a la frente—. Hambre, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? —_«¿Acaso querías que viniera con un revólver y te dijera "haré esto por ti, mami" para terminar tu acto de una vez por todas? Es un niño. Sigue soñando, linda, sigue fingiendo. Llegarás lejos, tal vez a Hollywood». _

Se levantó, con la certeza de saber que en la mañana se escabulliría del departamento con Rogue para mendigar en algún refugio un poco de desayuno sin dejar que Gajeel se enterara de su faena. El niño no levantó la mirada, aún temeroso, y tembló de pies a cabeza por lo que seguramente pensaba que iba a obtener. Un golpe, un insulto, o tal vez un escupitajo. Levy torció el gesto en disgusto; a su hijo todavía le costaba distinguir que ella _no_ era su padre. La enfurecía.

«Finge. Finge. Finge».

Se agachó frente a él. Era tan frágil, tan pequeño, tan diminuto. Exactamente igual a ella. Y el mundo estaría encantado de devorar otro ser con las mismas características; masticarlo y luego escupirlo en alguna alcantarilla para que intentara rearmarse con las piezas que le quedaban. Levantó la mano, dispuesta a encajarle una cachetada. «No lo hago porque te odio, es porque te amo, porque el mundo es un lugar horrible. ¡Horrible! Y no hay lugar para los débiles, Rogue, no hay lugar para nosotros». La mano le tembló. No, era incapaz. Pese a saberlo, era incapaz de _fingir_ aquello.

En vez de golpearlo, lo abrazó, sabiendo que lo condenaba.

«Finge. Finge. Finge».

¿Y es que, cómo le explicas a un niño el funcionamiento de un reloj tan perverso?

(Siguió fingiendo, si, que todo estaba _bien_).

**2\. [Ángel].**

Se colocó primero las medias color carne sobre sus piernas largas y blancas. Luego el corpiño y las bragas crema, de encaje suave, que contrastaban con su tono de piel. Pasó a ponerse el vestido negro ajustado que dejaba al descubierto un generoso escote y uno de sus muslos bien formados. Por último se puso los tacos, también negros, de aguja fina y alta. Recién ahí se levantó de la cama y miró hacia ella. Se sentía fresca y renovada.

«Eres preciosa. Tan blanca, tan pura; pareces un ángel».

Su amante ya se había convertido en un cadáver blanco y rojo.

Mirajane torció ligeramente la cabeza a un lado. El hombre la había hecho sentir excelente; debía admitir –y eso era un gran logro- que la había pasado bastante bien (por supuesto, no tan bien como con _él_). El tipo en ningún momento había sospechado que su dulce compañera de cama pasajera sería lo último que disfrutaría en vida. Eso le agregó al encuentro un toque excitante del que sólo ella había sido consciente. Se lamentaba un poco el haberlo mantenido en secreto; hubiera sido divertido ver su expresión de buenas a primeras. Pero, ante todo, ella era un profesional.

_Una asesina paga_.

Enfiló para el baño de lujo de la _suite_, donde se miró en el espejo inspeccionando que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar con su aspecto. Giró varias veces sobre sí misma con gracia, sin perder un solo detalle. No encontró ninguna mancha, ninguna arruga, nada que llamara la atención. Sacó de su cartera el set de maquillaje y apenas se dio unos retoques sobre sus párpados, labios y mejillas. Nada muy extravagante. Su aspecto de niña inmaculada debía seguir intacto. Le sonrió a su reflejo. Los ojos celeste cielo le devolvieron el destello brillante y las sombras que se escondían en ellos.

(Sombras oscuras y profundas).

Se marchó de la habitación sin mirar ni una sola vez al cadáver. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

Salió por el vestíbulo que daba a una calle paralela, no a la principal. En el camino se encontró con varios empleados y residentes del carísimo hotel, a quienes saludó con su sonrisa de sol y algunas palabras corteses envuelta en su dulce voz. «¡Pero qué hermoso día! ¿Verdad?». Sabía que cuando la policía investigara –porque iban a hacerlo, no todos los días _moría_ un político-, en la última persona en la que iban a sospechar sería en esa agraciada y amable muchacha que los había saludado al pasar. «No, no, no Oficial. ¿Ella? ¡Imposible!».

En la recepción pidió su abrigo y salió a las calles de Múnich con el ánimo renovado. El viento –un poco demasiado frío- le revoloteó los cabellos blancos, haciéndolos ondear al compas de su danza pasajera. El sol le pegó fuerte en los ojos claros. Se vio obligada a rebuscar en su cartera los anteojos de sol y se los colocó con elegancia consciente. Bastó levantar la mano unos segundos que enseguida se le pararon dos taxis en mitad de la calle, dispuestos incluso a dejar caer una alfombra roja bajo sus pies si así lo requería. Ese día no podía ir mejor.

Le indicó al taxista la dirección a la que quería ir mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto a través del celular provisorio. «El pez se ahogó», escribió, con el pulso firme, sin vestigio alguno de culpa o compasión; aunque le pareció que la metáfora del pez no era la adecuada, dado que los peces no podían ahogarse, se encogió de hombros. El cliente ponía las reglas, ella se limitaba a obedecer. Filosofar sobre aquellos temas era un bonito pasatiempo, que prefería guardarse para ella sola. De todas formas, fuera o no correcta la metáfora, su amante sí se había ahogado _(en su propia sangre)._

Llegó a destino, le pagó al taxista, dándole propina y regalándole un guiño cómplice, y bajó del auto. Caminó unas cuantas veredas, se introdujo en una especie de callejón sin salida, sacó el celular de su cartera y lo limpió con un pañuelo con sumo cuidado. Sin huellas, sin rastros, no hay pistas. Lo apagó, revisó que no hubiera nadie, lo pisó con sus increíbles tacos aguja –lo destrozó con pasión- y lo tiró en un rincón, con fuerza. El aparato volvió a crujir deshaciéndose en pedazos de plástico y otras porquerías electrónicas. Salió del callejón con una sonrisa –que parecía casi auténtica- y caminó otras interminables cuadras, hasta su _verdadero_ destino.

El edificio que era su hogar se alzaba imponente sobre la vereda. Era una antigua casona del siglo XIX que había sido restaurada y acondicionada en apartamentos. Eran un total de cuatro. Cada uno de ellos disponía de tres habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y un comedor-living considerablemente espacioso. Suponía que en sus tiempos de gloria, cuando todavía era una casa para una sola familia, había sido una verdaderamente enorme. En uno de aquellos departamentos, en el segundo piso, vivía con sus dos hermanos. Quizá, lo único reprochable del edificio era la falta de ascensor. A ella en particular no le molestaba. Eran, después de todo, sólo cuatro pisos.

Subió las escaleras tarareando una pieza de Chopin. Admiraba al pianista polaco.

— ¡Lissana! ¡Elfman! —se anunció al entrar—. ¡Ya llegué!

Avanzó hacia el comedor-living, extrañándose de la ausencia de respuesta. Normalmente, a esa hora del día –si no se equivocaba eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana- su hermana menor estaría escuchando música a todo volumen enlistándose para ir a la escuela, mientras su hermano menor preparaba el desayuno y se enlistaba, a la vez, para ir a trabajar. El silencio le olía raro.

Sigilosa como un felino, sin hacer el menor ruido pese a llevar tacones, se dirigió a la cocina. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero del otro lado le llegaban voces lejanas, ahogadas por la madera. Su expresión neutral apenas se desfiguró un poco –un pequeño tic cerca de su labio- cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró en el interior de la habitación con, no sólo dos personas, _sino tres_. Dos de ellas eran sus hermanos; Elfman ocupado sobre la hornalla preparando café y Lissana sentada a la pequeña mesa, riendo. La tercer persona era _él_. Ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de darse vuelta. Su voz se alzaba sobre las risas de su hermanita.

¿Qué hacía _ahí_?

— ¡Ah, hermana! —la notó de golpe Lissana. Agitó su mano invitándola—. ¡Mira quien vino!

Elfman y el susodicho la miraron de golpe, girándose. Mirajane se tomó exactamente dos segundos para examinar el rostro del invitado y luego sonrió estirando sus labios. Los dientes bajo ellos crujieron cuando los apretó. Era una sonrisa tan natural y auténtica que hasta a un estudioso del lenguaje corporal le resultaría difícil tacharla de falsa.

—Laxus —lo nombró, saboreando y maldiciendo el nombre con voz cantarina.

—Mira —respondió el nombrado, apenas con un movimiento de cabeza.

Siempre tan serio, siempre tan inexpresivo, siempre con la calma tatuada en el rostro. Sereno como un viejo sabio. Un maestro en las artes del ocultamiento sentimental. Ni un solo gesto que delatara lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza decorada con mechones rubios y rebeldes. El mejor maestro que había tenido.

_«El que destrozó tu corazón, Mirajane. Lo poco que te había quedado, él se ocupó de desaparecerlo. No lo olvides. Nunca, nunca, nunca»_.

—Elfman, Lissana, ¿por qué no nos dejan solos un segundos? —pidió sin borrar la que sería la mejor de sus sonrisas en años—. Laxus y yo tenemos asuntos que atender. _Asuntos urgentes_.

— ¡Pero hermana…!

—Urgentes —remarcó.

—Lissana —advirtió Elfman, que ya venía venir un berrinche de la menor—. Además —argumentó—, Tienes que prepararte para la escuela, y yo ya tengo que marcharme también. Hay café recién hecho si gustan, ah, y unas tostadas con ese dulce raro que compramos la otra vez en la Feria de Sabores.

Mirajane asintió, impasible. Esperó a que sus hermanos salieran de la cocina y sus pasos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para que la conversación que estaba a punto de desatarse fuera apenas un murmullo audible. No se le escapó que, al pasar a su lado, Elfman le dirigió una mirada interrogativa, llena de dudas, reproches y miedos, como queriendo trasmitirle una súplica muda de que no cometiera ninguna locura. Su hermano siempre estaba preocupándose por todo inútilmente; sobre todo de su –inexistente- salud mental.

(No hacía falta. Ella ya cargaba con todo, desde siempre).

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en mi casa? ¿Es una especie de amenaza?

— ¿Por qué debería serlo?

—No me tomes el pelo, Laxus, sabes muy bien por qué debería serlo.

—Ah —el hombre rió, fuerte, seco—. Estas algo brusca hoy. ¿De malhumor? ¿La pesca no salió como debería haber salido?

Mirajane endureció el gesto. _«Recuerda, no olvides: lo odias, lo aborreces. Juraste matarlo»_. Respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones, subiendo y bajando el pecho. Tenía que tener un especial cuidado con él; en esa cancha, ella era la presa y él, el mortífero cazador. Sus armas no funcionaban. Frente a él, volvía a sentirse desnuda, enredada en una cama, envuelta en unos brazos masculinos, hundida en un idilio peligroso, despojada de la identidad que la había definido toda su vida.

No era el _ángel de la muerte_. Se transformaba en sólo una mujer.

—Si en los próximos cinco minutos no me dices para qué viniste, encantada te acompañaré hasta la puerta. Gentilmente o a la fuerza, como prefieras —culminó la frase volviendo a la sonrisa fácil, alegre, la que confundía al mundo, a su máscara impenetrable.

Laxus suspiró, derrotado. Levantaba la bandera blanca.

—Vine a advertirte.

— ¿Advertirme? ¿De qué?

—_Bien_ sabes de qué, Mira. Esta vez atrapaste un pez gordo, gigante. No me interesa quién te lo pidió, pero sea quien sea, sabe bien de las consecuencias. Por eso te contrató a ti. El tema estará pululando por el aire mucho tiempo; más del que imaginas. Y si hay tan sólo un cabo suelto, tan sólo uno, caerás.

—Lo sé perfectamente bien —lo examinó, desconfiada—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me lo dices.

—Porque estoy preocupado por ti.

Mirajane se rió. Fuerte. No pudo controlar el acceso de risa que de pronto le subió por la garganta. ¡Era una completa estúpida! Lo había sido todo el tiempo, desde que había caído. «Por eso los asesinos no se enamoran ¿Dónde se ha visto semejante ironía?». Era tan absurdo como una prostituta ofreciéndole favores a Dios.

Ella ya había tomado un camino, no importaba _cuánto_ deseara cambiarlo.

—Laxus, te agradezco, de verdad, pero voy a pedirte que te retires.

—Pero-

— ¡Ahora! —insistió—. Por favor. Ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

El hombre dudó unos instantes, examinando su rostro, atento, esperando encontrar en él flaquezas. (Fue una tortura mantenerse rígida, firme). Luego se paró. Se marchó sin dirigirle siquiera una última mirada, fiel a su porte frío. Cuando sus oídos entrenados y finísimos escucharon los pasos alejarse, la puerta de entrada cerrarse, pudo dejarse caer en el piso. Deslizó la espalda por la puerta de la cocina, hasta que su cuerpo tocó suelo. De los ojos grandes, abiertos, cálidos, celestes como el cielo, cayeron grandes manantiales.

Era injusto.

Porque la gente como ella, que había _matado_ las emociones, no debería sentir.

«Ahora, por fin eres un ángel. Un ángel con las alas rotas».

**3\. [A través de la ventana fría].**

El tambor del revólver giraba. Lo hacía girar con un delicado movimiento de muñeca, mientras su mente divagaba. Era un movimiento mecánico. Estaba ausente de la realidad, perdido en el tumulto de los recuerdos, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte, atravesando el vidrio de la ventana. Sus ojos grises captaban el cambio de la luz, la aparición de sombras, pero su cerebro no procesa la información correctamente. Y si lo hacía, no le prestaba la menor de las atenciones.

¿Cómo podía siquiera prestar atención a lo que había alrededor, cuando sostenía aquello entre sus manos?

El revólver que había sido de su padre, y que cuando el hijo de puta decidió irse –_abandonarlos_\- no se llevó con él. Claro, cómo prever que su mujer usaría ese mismo artefacto para pegarse un tiro en el medio de la sien, desesperada por las deudas, dejando un hijo huérfano, solo, en plena edad de mierda (esa _mágica_ transición de la niñez a la adultez, la querida adolescencia). Imposible. No fue su culpa, fue culpa… de las circunstancias.

Era un Colt Python calibre .357 Magnum. Tambor de cinco balas.

De niño aquel objeto había ejercido una atracción fascinante en él. Guardado siempre en el cuarto cajón de la cómoda al lado del espejo en el cuarto de sus padres, sus deseos de poner las manos sobre él, tocarlo, acariciarlo, explorarlo, habían ocasionado noches maquinando planes y sueños febriles. Ahora sólo le causaba una nimia curiosidad. Cómo un objeto tan pequeño, hasta frágil, podía acabar con toda una existencia con tan solo apretar la manivela, el gatillo. Un solo dedo, uno solo, bastaba para extinguir una vida de la faz de la tierra.

«No es tu culpa, Gray, tampoco de tu padre. No es culpa de nadie».

(¡BANG!).

Las cinco balas podían representar, fácilmente, a las cinco personas que lo habían abandonado a lo largo de su vida. Esos pequeños cinco objetos de plomo que giraban por orden de su mano resultaban sarcásticos. Los escuchaba reírse de su patético momento de autocompasión. Largaban destellos dorados, que la luz proveniente a través de la ventana que revotaba engrandecía.

La primera bala era, por supuesto, su padre. El traidor había sido un lobo vestido de cordero; porque antes de marcharse, había jugado el papel de padre cariñoso, compañero, preocupado por cualquier cosa que le pasara a su hijo. Aunque, por supuesto, tenía sus defectos, como cualquier padre. Sobre todo, era bastante egoísta. Pero Gray falló al ver lo que sería la causa de su abandono: el juego. Su padre había sido, ante todo, un maldito adicto. No quiso curarse nunca, ni siquiera por su esposa y su hijo. Probablemente estuviera muerto, enterrado en una zanja de aguas estancadas, por deudas de juego. Verdaderamente no le importaba.

La segunda bala era su madre. _No quería_ recordar ese abandono. Fue el peor de todos. A su mente acudían frescas las imágenes de su madre al final del pasillo, con el Colt pegado a la sien y la mirada perdida sobre el suelo. Todavía podía escuchar sus pasos apresurados sobre el piso, su voz desgarrada rogándole que no lo hiciera y el sonido del disparo. Tenía sueños horribles en los que la escena se repetía una y mil veces, y la desesperación aún estaba fresca sobre su piel, envolviéndolo con sus suaves tenazas.

La tercer bala era su querido amigo Lyon. Quien fue su hermano durante tantos años. Después de la _muerte_ de su madre –no le gustaba la palabra suicidio- Lyon fue su apoyo, el pilar principal y único que sostenía su existencia. Fueron años fundamentales dónde salir a parrandear -beber alcohol y robar licor y cigarrillos a pequeños establecimientos- se volvió todo su mundo. Hasta que Lyon se metió en asuntos verdaderamente negros, drogas y prostitución y otras actividades mafiosas, y cuando quiso hacerlo entrar en razón, su hermano le apuntó con un arma, justo en el pecho. «Eres demasiado blando, Gray. Por eso tu madre se suicidó». Tantos años de fraternidad tirados a la basura por _dinero_. Repugnante.

La cuarta bala, sin lugar a dudas, era Ul. La que fue su amante. Era veinte años mayor que él, una ricachona que no sabía qué hacer con tanta plata; pero de alma y corazón caritativos, destruidos por un ex-marido del que nunca hablaba y la hija desaparecida que nunca encontró. El refugio que buscó en ella fue, al principio, carnal, y sólo después se transformó en otra cosa: una figura materna, una amiga, una compañera, una guía. Lo mejor no era sólo el sexo, sino escucharla hablar. Era muy instruida, sabía de todo, una mujer de mundo. Catedrática, profesora, ensayista, crítica, tenía tantos títulos que a veces se le olvidaban. Sin embargo, los papeles se invirtieron. La depresión le ganó la partida. Un par de pastillas y «ya no seré una carga para ti. Eres joven, vive la vida». Él fue su único heredero.

Pero la cuarta bala terminó por quebrarlo. _Demasiados_ abandonos._ Demasiadas_ despedidas.

(Y las repetidas frases «Eres libre. No fue tu culpa. Es por tu bien»).

Fue así como conoció a la última.

La quinta bala era Juvia. La que dio la estocada final. Poco tiempo después de la muerte de Ul, Gray decidió por cuenta propia que tenía que ponerse manos a la obra: se internó sólo en un _manicomio_ (porque la cordura se le había ido), por pura voluntad. En los pocos meses que duró su internación, tuvo sólo una acompañante, con quien compartía los chismes del lugar y hablaban de sus _afecciones_. Salieron juntos, casi a la vez –sólo un mes de diferencia- y Juvia se ocupó de buscarlo. De a poco –muy de a poco, a un ritmo casi tortuoso- la relación extraña que compartían fue tomando forma. Ella era intensa; nunca en la vida había conocida alguien así. Pronto compartió todo, hasta aquello que sólo había reservado para él y nadie más que para él.

Pero la quinta bala estaba más rota que él.

(La habían usado muchas veces).

_Loca de verdad_.

Y como el resto de las balas, decidió irse, alejarse, huir, _abandonarlo_. Con la misma excusa barata que habían inventado las demás. Además, la quinta bala agregó una nueva: no quería lastimarlo. Eso la volvía la más hipócrita de todos. ¡Ella, ella que sabía del resto, hablarle en ese tono convaleciente, con esas lágrimas en los ojos, con la maletita negra lista para internarse nuevamente porque estaba al borde! No podía ir a buscarla, ¿A dónde? Si ni quiera le había dicho para dónde se marchaba. La odiaba, la odiaba con la misma fuerza con que la había amado. En realidad, los dos sentimientos se mezclaban.

(«Disculpe, Juvia se pregunta qué hay de interesante a través de la ventana. ¿Es nuevo, no?»).

_«Todos, los cinco, pueden irse al infierno. Yo iré pronto»_.

Le pareció ver un destello potente de luz fugaz en el contorno de las balas. Frenó su muñeca, el movimiento paró, prestó atención afuera. Las luces de la ciudad, de edificios y alumbrado público, de bares y casas, seguían igual, apenas inmutables. A lo lejos una, sobre una calle de la que no recordaba el nombre, parecía titilar. La falta de mantenimiento o la poca tensión en la red eléctrica, probablemente.

—Ojala fuera una luz —comentó al aire.

Levantó la mirada, buscando la luna y las estrellas en el cielo. Fue un intento inútil que duró unos diez minutos. No las encontró. Las nubes, negras, las habían escondido. Achinó los ojos unos momentos, luego volteó a ver sus manos, apartando la mirada del cristal de la ventana. Apretó el mango del revólver, con fuerza, y volvió a mover su muñeca. El tambor giró; el ruido del movimiento invadió la habitación. Las cinco balas volvieron a brillar con su luz dorada.

«Te amamos, Gray».

Mentiras. Viles mentiras. Viles y asquerosas mentiras. Todos eran unos hipócritas.

(Y el tambor del Colt siguió girando. _Por ahora_).

**4\. [Dinero, Dinero, oh, Dinero].**

—Sting, ¿Vas abajo a buscarme un vaso de agua?

El niño giró la cabeza, elevando los codos y arqueando un poco la espalda. La cama se movió apenas. Le clavó la mirada a su padre recostado sobre el cabezal, rodeado de un ejército de almohadones y de Happy y Lector en los flancos. Los mininos dormían plácidamente, moviendo de vez en vez los bigotes. Deseó ser uno de ellos; lo único que hacían era dormir y comer y nadie les decía nada. Suspiró en frustración. ¡Justo que la película estaba en la mejor parte, su padre iba y le interrumpía por un estúpido vaso de agua! ¿Por qué tenían que vivir en una casa de dos plantas, _tan grande_?

—Está bien —accedió, girando los ojos.

—Puedo poner en pausa la película, si es lo que te molesta.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó, con los ojitos iluminados, de golpe convertidos en dos lámparas fosforescentes. Enseguida, su padre dejó de ser el peor ser sobre la tierra para convertirse en el superhéroe número uno del universo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de una aplicación tan importante? ¡Qué niño estúpido que era a veces!

— ¡Pero claro, hombre! —se rió y apuntó con el control, apretando un botón; la televisión, la imagen frente a ambos, se detuvo, quedó congelada en el espacio tiempo—. ¿Ves?

— ¡Ya vengo, papá! —gritó entusiasmado.

Dio un brinco desde la cama, dándole un fuerte sacudón –lo que provocó que los dos mininos se despertaran y protestaran soltando bufidos- y con la gracia propia de la infancia aterrizó sobre el piso. No perdió ni un segundo. Se marchó escaleras abajo con las carcajadas de su padre de fondo y sus pies haciendo eco sobre la madera.

Le sorprendió que la casa estuviera en penumbras. El baño, el pasillo, incluso el living y el comedor, estaban con las luces apagadas. Por la puerta de la cocina apenas se podía entrever un haz de luz muy pálido; seguramente las únicas luces que estarían prendidas fueran las pequeñas lamparitas debajo de la alacena. Daban una luz blancuzca, que le lastimaba las pupilas y que odiaba. La otra habitación que tenía luces era el estudio de su madre, pero tenía la puerta cerrada y por lo que vio, con llave. Su madre estaría muy ocupada para semejante decisión. Raras veces pasaba. Sólo cuando estaba o muy ocupada o _muy preocupada_.

Se introdujo en la cocina prendiendo la luz principal. Efectivamente aquellas lamparitas horribles estaban encendidas. Buscó un vaso limpio, una botella de agua de las que estaban fuera de la heladera –su madre siempre le repetía que no le diera el agua demasiado fría a su padre- y sirvió el agua. Como ya había bajado, decidió llevarse a su pequeña noche de cine improvisado algo para comer. Buscó en los estantes, en la alacena, incluso dentro del horno. Lo único que encontró fue un paquete de galletitas de miel; otras de las recomendaciones del médico. Ya que no le quedaba otra, se las llevó con él.

Sin embargo, antes de subir las escaleras, al pasar nuevamente por el estudio de su madre le picó la curiosidad. Sigiloso se acercó a la puerta. Desconcertado comprobó que esta estaba abierta. Poniéndose el paquete de galletitas debajo de la axila, agarró el pestillo y lo giró con cuidado. Apretó un poco la mandíbula cuando un leve chirrido delator se escapó.

Metió la cabeza primero, algo temeroso de que lo descubrieran. Su madre estaba de espaldas a él, sobre el escritorio, rodeada de papeles hasta el cuello –y en el piso. El cabello rubio, dorado, lo tenía atado en un desastroso rodete; mechones indomables se escapaban por un lado y por el otro. La laptop estaba a un lado de ella, medio apartada, con la pantalla iluminada apagándose de a poco, lo que indicaba que ya hacía rato que la habían usado por última vez. El sonido de un lápiz sobre el papel era el único presente. Luego de unos segundos, le pareció ensordecedor.

No lo había notado. Abrió la puerta y metió el cuerpo entero, pero no se atrevió a pasar el umbral. Le pareció que estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que hacía como para estar escribiendo alguna de sus novelas o artículos críticos. Usualmente, mientras trabajaba en sus cosas, su madre estaba rodeada de libros, diccionarios y carpetas; no de papeles sueltos.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¡Por Dios Santo! —se sobresaltó, girando bruscamente para verlo—. Te he dicho millones de veces que dejes de asustarme así, Sting.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿No estabas viendo una película con tu padre?

—Sí, pero quiso un vaso de agua —le mostró el objeto repleto del líquido como prueba—. Ya sabes, Happy y Lector no tienen manos, ni siquiera sé si nos entienden. Por eso tengo que hacer todo yo —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Estas escribiendo una nueva novela? ¿De qué trata? ¿Puedo leerla?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —le gritó, levantándose del asiento.

Lucy miró a su hijo de diez años. Su cara había pasado del entusiasmo puro, los ojos brillándole de ilusión, a una expresión de completo horror y arrepentimiento, los ojos transformándose en dos pozos de agua. Había sido demasiado _brusca_. _«Mierda, mierda, mierda. Lo hice otra vez, ¡joder, lo hice otra vez!»_.

No quería defraudarlo ni cargarle sus problemas –no quería que viera lo tan tapados de mierda que estaban-, pero la respuesta cortante que bailó sobre su lengua con ferocidad salió sola. Tuvo que contar en pensamientos, hasta diez, recordándose que con Natsu habían decido mantenerlo alejado de todo aquello lo mejor posible. Ambos consideraban que ya era suficiente el hecho de que su padre tuviera leucemia como para, además, agregarle los problemas financieros que la jodida enfermedad acarreaba.

(Pero era demasiado).

—Sting, cariño —suspiró. Lento, lentamente, se acercó a él—. Lo siento, no quise gritarte de esa forma. No… no es una de mis novelas.

Sting asintió, pasándose una mano por la nariz y tragándose el llanto.

— ¿Qué… qué es entonces?

«Me temo que su esposo tiene cáncer. Leucemia, en la segunda etapa, para ser exactos».

(¡Era el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros!).

—Nada, nada realmente —se arrodilló frente a él. Podía sentir como sus ojos, las líneas de su rostro, el tic en el labio, la traicionaban. Pero le sonrió, tomándolo por uno de sus hombros. Su hijo tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, dos gemas de zafiro relucientes—. Sólo son un montón de papeles sin sentido. Cuentas, las matemáticas que tanto detestas.

— ¿Del hospital?

¡Joder! Al niño le encantaba meter el dedo en la llaga.

—Sí, del hospital y otras cosas —_«La hipoteca de la casa, por ejemplo»_—. ¿Por qué no vas a llevarle el vaso de agua a papá ya? Debe estar esperándote.

— ¿No quieres venir, también? —preguntó tímidamente.

Lucy miró por sobre su hombro hacia atrás, hacia el escritorio. Desde su posición la pila de papeles acumulada parecía infinita; que tocaría el techo y se elevaría más allá de él hasta tocar el cielo, las nubes, las estrellas, la luna y el sol, todo a la vez. Pensó en seguida en Natsu y en cuántas noches de películas juntos le quedaban. Y volvió a mirar a su hijo, que la esperaba con impaciencia apenas disimulada; lo estaba poniendo nervioso con su silencio.

¿Qué más daba? Los malditos papeles –el asqueroso dinero _faltante_\- estarían allí para cuando volviera.

—De acuerdo.

Sting sonrió, recuperando el entusiasmo robado, y pronto los dos estaban subiendo las escaleras; el niño lo hacía a zancadas mientras Lucy miraba casi al límite de sus fuerzas como el agua del vaso se balanceaba de un lado a otro y caía al piso irremediablemente. Para cuando llegaron, el vaso estaba por la mitad.

— ¿Lucy?

La voz de Natsu le llegó débil, pequeña, un pedazo de seda quebrada.

No importaba cuántas veces se encontraba con esa imagen. Siempre encontraba una forma diferente de destruirla. Su esposo había perdido como diez kilos desde el inicio de la quimioterapia. Ya no tenía ese cabello rosa indomable que tanto le gustaba y lo caracterizaba; ahora un bonito pañuelo rojo adornaba siempre su cabeza (el regalo _perfecto_ para un portador del cáncer). Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran profundas y negras, opacando su mirada, y la piel la tenía adherida a los huesos, como si un monstruo lo chupara por dentro poco a poco.

«¡Ven, Lucy, ven! Ven a jugar con nosotros. Anda ¡Las escondidas son geniales!».

Era _injusto_.

Apretó los puños. Antes de todo aquello, Natsu había sido un hombre lleno de vitalidad. No paraba un segundo. Corriendo de aquí para allá todo el santo día, como un niño pequeño. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, era un persona excelente. Cariñoso, amoroso, trabajador, siempre dispuesto a dar una mano cuando alguien lo necesitaba. Solía bromear con él comparándolo con el fuego de una hoguera en inverno: cálida y dulce. Ahora no quedaba ni la sombra de aquello; era un esqueleto viviente de carne y huesos.

No entendía de dónde había salido la enfermedad. ¡A una persona como él!

(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!).

— ¿Lucy?

—Ah, lo siento —reaccionó—. Me quedé pensando.

—Papá, acá tienes el agua —Sting le alcanzó el vaso -_medio vacío_\- a su padre. Natsu lo tomó con una mano temblorosa, que en vano intentó disimular. Los tres, incluso los gatos, vieron el movimiento involuntario—. ¿Puedes poner la película? Y mamá, no te quedes ahí parada, pareces un mimo —rió, para cortar el ambiente. No era tan estúpido como parecía.

Pasado el momento incómodo, los tres se acomodaron y la película se reanudó. Sting volvió a su posición en la cama, mientras que Lucy escogió echarse al lado de Natsu, entre su ejército de almohadas y corriendo a Happy. Uno de sus finos brazos –antes fuertes, musculosos, protectores- la rodeó. La atrajo un poco más cerca contra así, hasta que su pecho tocó la espalda de ella. El sonido de la película andando no opacaba cómo sonaban sus corazones; estaban en tortuosa sintonía. Involuntariamente Lucy se refugió en aquel cuerpo cadavérico, donde el aliento de la muerte respiraba cada vez más fuerte.

—Aún estoy vivo, Lucy —le susurró al oído.

«¡¿De dónde crees que va a salir tanto dinero?! ¡No cae del cielo!».

Lucy asintió lentamente, enterrando su cara en el hueco del cuello. Aspiró despacio, para que no lo notara. Olía a hospital, jeringas y alcohol (a muerte); ya no quedaba nada de aquel dulce aroma a verano y chispas de fuego. Sí, no importaba cuantas veces pasara, siempre encontraba alguna forma de cortarla en pedazos, siempre algo nuevo surgía que la hacía perder el blando eje donde se apoyaba. Dolía, dolía, dolía _tanto_.

«Todo va a salir bien. Vamos a estar bien».

(Quizá, lo más doloroso era _eso_. Estaba vivo).

**5\. [San Expedito].**

Le temblaba el pulso. El maldito frasco y las malditas pastillas bailaban en sus manos. Incluso cuando dejó el frasco en la mesa de luz y agarró el vaso de agua –o de lo que fuera, ¿licor, tal vez?- este también bailó impaciente entre su piel. Se metió las tres pastillas a la boca y se tragó el líquido. Tragó con dificultad, haciendo fuerza con su garganta, sobre todo, por el tamaño de los tranquilizantes. Por un momento pensó que iba a morir ahogado.

_«¿No sería mejor, acaso?»._

Había tenido otra vez _la pesadilla_. Ya era como la duodécima noche que ese sueño lo atormentaba con sus garras.

Se volvió a recostar sobre la cama, arropándose con las sábanas y tratando de hundirse en el colchón. El cuarto estaba a oscuras pero podía distinguir todo a su alrededor a la perfección. Hasta que las pastillas hicieran el efecto deseado, se contentó con mirar el techo. Memorizó cada imperfección, cada mancha, cada viga, cada línea, incluso las sombras que provocaban las mismas sombras. Pronto sintió como sus parpados comenzaban a pesar y se alegró de saber que tendría un sueño sin sueños. No vería ni sentiría nada. Sería un viaje con pasaje directo al amanecer.

El farmacéutico de la esquina que le vendía las pastillas para dormir ya comenzaba a mirarlo raro. A sospechar. Se había gastado unos cuatro paquetes desde que todo había comenzado. ¡Lo había tratado todo! Incluso la receta natural que su tía le había enseñado tantos años atrás: no había nada mejor que leche con canela y miel para tener dulce sueños. Nada servía. Él necesitaba, no dulces sueños, sino _dejar_ de soñar. Quería sumergirse en la nada, en la oscuridad, en un espacio en blanco.

—Mhn… ¿tío?

Abrió los ojos, de golpe. El efecto de las pastillas se desvaneció en el aire.

_«No, no, no, por favor, que no sea ella, por favor»_.

Se incorporó, sentándose en la cama, y enseguida se sintió mareado. Parecía que el efecto no había desaparecido del todo. Le costó enfocar más de lo que imaginó. En el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto encontró a la razón de sus pesadillas; vestida con un pijama rosa de musculosa y short, apretaba a su osito de peluche contra su –insipiente- pecho mientras se mordía los labios con vergüenza. Los cabellos largos casi hasta la cinturita y de reflejos azulados estaban despeinados, hechos un desastre.

(Como en su sueño).

Se atragantó. Simplemente no podía verse así. _Tan sensual_.

— ¿Wen-Wendy?

—Per-perdón tío —la_ niña_ retorció el peluche entre sus manitos—. ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

«¡NO!». Quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, aterrado por lo que le estaba preguntando. Pero el efecto de las pastillas le había llegado profundo al cerebro y ya no podía razonar con claridad. A su mente se juntaban e interponían un centenar de imágenes que no distinguía con certeza a la vez que una voz profunda le daba razones para dejar a la niña dormir en _su cama_. Era noche de tormenta –los truenos hacían temblar la casa y los relámpagos partían el aire con su luz- y lo lógico era que tuviera miedo. ¿Qué había de malo?

«Cuídala por mí, Doranbolt».

— ¿No puedes dormir? —apenas se oía. La voz le salía estrangulada.

—Nn-no —admitió, huyendo de su mirada—. Me da miedo dormir sola c-con tormenta. No me gustan. ¡Pe-pero si es mucha molestia me vuelvo a mi cuarto! ¡Siento haber preguntado!

— ¡No, no, no! Espera —la frenó. _«¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?»_—. No es nada, ven.

Wendy lo miró a los ojos, analizando la veracidad de sus palabras. Para convencerla aún más –y a él mismo- palmeó el lado vacío de su cama, sonriéndole amablemente. Su invitación era clara: no había _ningún_ problema. (Aunque fuera mentira). Finalmente llegaron a una tregua y la niña pronto, con pacitos cortos y tímidos, se dirigió hasta su cama. Se acostó a su lado y él la arropó con las sábanas y las frazadas. Soltó un gracias y apretó a su osito con fuerza antes de caer totalmente rendida por el sueño. Realmente estaba cansada.

Se la quedó mirando, sintiéndose cada vez más mareado. Se veía tan _inocente_. Su carita redonda que aún asemejaba a la de una niña. Sus labios rosados entreabiertos. Sus pestañas largas y finas. La forma de sus párpados y sus pómulos. La nariz respingada. Los cabellos cayendo en cascada por su almohada. Y el pechito, subiendo y bajando, cubierto por esa musculosa de encaje que dejaba ver piel; una piel inmaculada y blanca, completamente pura. Estaba totalmente desprotegida. Confiaba plenamente en la persona que tenía a su lado. Por supuesto, ¿qué razones tendría una niña de trece años para desconfiar de su "tío"?

(Tantas).

La saboreaba con los ojos. Le _gustaba _hacerlo.

Se la imaginaba entre sus brazos rendida ante él. Dejándose tocar esas piernitas, esos bracitos, ese vientre plano y pequeño. Allí, en el medio de su cama, mientras él la acariciaba en cada rincón que pudiera encontrar. La escuchaba gemir satisfecha por el placer que le daba con cada movimiento; cuando le pasaba la lengua por sus pechitos, cuando saboreaba la unión de sus piernas, cuando se hundía en ella con una fiebre delirante. La sentía derretirse mientras la amaba.

(_Crack_).

Se mano se movió, sola, y estuvo a punto de tocarle la frente para correrle esos mechones que tantas veces había acariciado en sus sueños de amante febril. Aún algo de sensatez le quedaba. Frenó a unos escasos centímetros, los suficientes para sentir el calor que emanaba la piel blanquecina de niña. Si la tocaba, si la rozaba tan siquiera un poco, sus sueños -sus pesadillas- se harían realidad. Cerró la mano en un puño y la apartó, refugiándola en su pecho, apretándola tan fuerte que el dolor le arrancó más pensamientos sensatos. Podía sentir el calor ajeno en la yema de sus dedos. Ardía.

_«Monstruo. Eso es lo que soy. Soy un monstruo»_. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas sobre la tierra, su tía lo había elegido a él para cuidar de la niña? La abuela de Wendy, su tía Grandine, había sido su tía más querida y su favorita. Cada vez que tenía alguna discusión con sus padres de adolescente, el refugio que Grandine le daba era el primero que buscaba. Él también había sido su sobrino favorito. Por eso, en sus últimos días antes de fallecer, cuando le pidió que cuidara de la niña –ella era lo único que tenía en el mundo- aceptó sin dudarlo; aunque tuvo que readaptar todo su estilo de vida.

«Lo haré, tía Grandine, no te preocupes».

Le dio la espalda a Wendy, recostándose sobre la cama otra vez. Se refugió entre la almohada, las sábanas y la frazada. Se apretó la mano más fuerte. El dolor siguió bañándolo, despertándolo. De alguna forma, el efecto de las pastillas se había diluido con eso, y ahora que repasaba en su mente lo que había estado a punto de hacer, el pánico le torturaba la piel; sobre todo a su corazón, que no paraba de latir con furia y le partía los tímpanos sonando más fuerte que los propios truenos. ¡Había estado a punto de tocarla! ¡_Tocarla_! ¡Poner sus sucias manos sobre _una niña_!

Comenzó a sollozar como un pequeño niño asustado, tapándose la boca para que no lo oyera. Era un adulto responsable y maduro de treinta años, que se ganaba la vida dignamente, que tenía una casa sólo para él, que pagaba los impuestos, que tenía hobbies como cualquier otra persona y que era soltero, pudiendo tener a cualquiera mujer en la que se interesara. Y aún con todo eso, era un maldito enfermo que estaba obsesionado con tener sexo con una niña de trece años, que por si fuera poco, era pariente. Hasta tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas. Sollozó más fuerte. Ni siquiera, para ablandar su pena, podía culpar a Wendy. La chiquilla lo miraba como a un tío.

«Doranbolt, ¿te das cuenta que eres el único que no va a las consultas?».

«No las necesito, Lahar. Estoy demasiado ocupado».

(Crack).

Había algo malo con él. Algo terriblemente malo. Pero no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie. ¿A quién iba a decirle que tenía deseos de naturaleza sexual para con su pseudo-sobrina y que soñaba todas las jodidas noches con ella? Le dirían que era un monstruo, un psicópata, y lo meterían en un manicomio para el resto de su vida. Y Wendy se quedaría sola, marcada por él. Hasta podía figurarse a los del Servicio Social preguntándole en una salita horrible de cuatro paredes color crema, mientras la miraban con sus rostros imperturbables y sus trajes con olor a naftalina: «¿Y usted no hizo nada para provocarlo? ¿Seguro que no hicieron nada?».

Wendy ya había perdido a sus padres, a su abuela, a toda su familia; lo último que le faltaba a esa niña era terminar en un orfanato de mierda hasta cumplir los dieciocho años y luego continuar con una vida igual de horrible y monótona para repetir la misma historia con sus hijos. No, ni hablar. Podía _admitir_ en silencio que era un pedófilo, un monstruo, pero no podía _tolerar_ que otros se lo dijeran en voz alta.

Y que Dios lo perdonara, pero la quería. Era una niña maravillosa. Alegre, trabajadora, portadora de un corazón gigante, lo ayudaba en las tareas del hogar, se esforzaba en la escuela, se comportaba como debía. Era algo tímida y no expresaba sus deseos por miedo a incomodarlo pese a que él la animaba a que lo hiciera. La pasaban bien juntos. Hacía de todo para complacerlo. Su corazón se detuvo. Sí, siempre hacía de todo para complacerlo. Quizá… tan sólo si… quizá si… Se apretó la mano más fuerte aún. _«No lo pienses, no lo pienses, no lo pienses, simplemente no debo haberlo, ¡no lo pienses!»._

(Crack, crack).

La sangre se le heló de golpe cuando sintió la nariz y la frente de Wendy –_su piel_\- chocar suavemente contra su espalda desnuda. Los cabellos que se colaban le hicieron cosquillas. Desesperado estiró sus manos y tomando el frasco se fue tragando las pastillas que caían en su mano. De a una, de a muchas, sin agua. Llegó a contar ocho. Había sido un error garrafal dejarla dormir en su cama, había sido un error terrible no cerrar la puerta con llave como acostumbraba, había sido un error estúpido dormir sin remera, había sido un error inconsciente _mirarla_.

Antes de caer dormido –o drogado- se dio cuenta que había tomado muchas pastillas. Probablemente se muriera de sobredosis con tranquilizantes y dejaría a Wendy sola. Justo las dos cosas que no quería y había decidido no hacer. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, no le importaba. Sólo quería olvidar todo. _«Que irónico». _

(Ya no había marcha atrás).

«Gracias, Doranbolt. Eres un buen chico».

**6\. [El sabor del Malbec].**

Sayla había sido la hija perfecta.

Desde bebé había hecho todo lo que sus padres habían planeado para ella. En todas las áreas de su educación siempre fue la mejor alumna, la número uno, la chica diez, una estudiosa incansable que jamás salió a ninguna fiesta ni se juntó con sus amigos a beber, fumar o consumir. Incluso en el aspecto deportes era siempre la capitana del equipo, prodigio en cualquiera cosa que jugara o se interesara.

Educada en la fe cristiana, iba misa todos los domingos prolijamente vestida; usando vestidos blancos y rosas. Se unió al coro de la iglesia a la que asistían, hacía obras beneficiaras, colaboraba con el comedor e iba a las charlas para jóvenes cristianos que se organizaban todos los viernes por la noche. Siguió casi a rajatabla los diez mandamientos, manteniéndose pura y obedeciendo a sus padres hasta en los pedidos más estúpidos. Fue una niña callada, tranquila, dócil, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás sin ni siquiera pedir un por favor.

Y cuando sus padres le dieron a elegir –la única vez en la vida- entre casarse y ser monja –porque también la habían educado para ser la esposa y la madre perfecta- la decisión le resultó indiferente; pero eligió la que menos trabajo le daría: ser monja. Sus padres explotaron en alegría el día que se les comunicó, diciendo cosas como que había recibido el llamado del Señor, ahora podían estar completamente orgullosos de ella, ninguna vergüenza caería sobre ellos nunca, era lo que habían estado esperando. «Eres una niña buena, Sayla, nunca no has defraudado. Estamos orgullosos de ti».

(Pero era una mentirosa, una engañadora, una actriz).

_La mejor de todas_.

Sus padres jamás habían sabido de sus deseos ocultos.

Todo había comenzado cuando la edad en la que las muchachitas empiezan a florecer la golpeó. Sus compañeras en la escuela, en el comedor, incluso en el grupo de los viernes en la iglesia, comenzaron a hablar de _muchachos_. Ella no se sumaba a las charlas, y cuando le preguntaban, les respondía con evasivas que dejaban zanjado el tema. La razón era que a ella no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. El sexo masculino siempre le había resultado indiferente. A Sayla le gustaba mirar para otro lado.

Las piernas menudas que salían de las faldas, calzadas con medias rojas y zapatos negros. Los pechos insipientes debajo de las camisas, sostenidos en los corpiños, completamente expuestos. La unión de las piernas. Los brazos finos, decorados con pulseras o solos. Las manos y los dedos pequeños. La forma de la cadera, de la cintura, el trasero firme. Los cabellos largos al viento, suaves, atados en colitas, rodetes y trenzas; de todos los colores, pelirrojos, morochos, rubios, castaños. Era una dulce tortura estar en un colegio sólo de mujeres.

(¿Quién sospecharía de ella?).

Al principio la mortificaba. El sentimiento de culpa era tan abrumador que muchas veces la alternativa de tomarse todas las botella de whisky de papá de una le había parecido la opción más viable. Se despreciaba a sí misma, se odiaba -¡Era una pecadora!- y sólo el castigo con los cuchillos de cocina de mamá –sobre sus brazos, sobre sus piernas- parecían quitarle parte del peso. El dolor, la sangre, el metal besar su piel, eran sensaciones maravillosas. _«Libérenme»_.

Incluso cuando llegó su primer amor siguió sintiéndose sucia. Esa niña escuálida, pelirroja, de mirada vacía y fanática del cabello de las muñecas de porcelana. Cada vez que besaba sus labios, cada vez que se encontraban a escondidas detrás del campanario de la escuela, cada vez que pasaba sus dedos a través de ese increíble cabello, cada vez que se acariciaban debajo de tanta ropa, Sayla sólo tenía sentimientos de odio para con Flare.

«¡Es tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa! ¡Tú me hiciste así!».

(¿Sayla?).

«¡TE ODIO!».

Lo peor había sido que ella, si, ella –la actriz, la embustera, la mentirosa- había llevado a Flare, la niña demasiado frágil y pérdida que solo buscaba un lugar al cual pertenecer, al extremo. La rompió. Terminó matándola por dentro con su juego. Cuando se enteró de su desaparición lloró desconsoladamente en su cama día y noche, despreciándose aún más, odiándose, recriminándose, porque en el fondo las mentiras taparon todo, porque en el fondo ella la amaba tanto que le dolía respirar.

Ya no la mortificaba, ni se sentía culpable, ni se odiaba. No tenía importancia. Pero sabía que era un ser despreciable. Se había construido un castillo de mentiras a su alrededor. Ella era la más grande de todas. Mostrándole al mundo alguien que no era, una falsa santa que apenas sonreía pero que ayudaba a todos y era complemente devota a Dios. La Sayla que todos conocían no existía, era una ilusión para los tontos que querían creerla, empezando por sus padres. En la realidad, estaba _sucia_, tapada desde la cabeza a los pies. Sólo _ella_ había visto a través de su máscara.

«Me llamo Kyoka. Un gusto».

Su dulce perdición.

La había visto por primera vez en la iglesia, cuando ella era novicia. Vestida con una camisa blanca, un pantalón y un saco de corte femenino, acompañaba a un hombre. En realidad eran un grupo grande, todos en primera fila, ella siendo la única mujer, pero sentándose a la derecha de quién tenía pinta de _jefe_. Cuando la mujer la miró a los ojos –la descubrió espiándola- Sayla se atragantó. Tuvo que sostener la cruz que colgaba de su cuello con fuerza, con tanta hasta lastimarse. La mujer le había sonreído divertida. No había pensando en nadie desde Flare.

Aquel extraño grupo siguió yendo todos los domingos a la iglesia, siempre sentándose en la primera fila. Sayla se pasaba toda la misa mirando a la mujer para que su figura se grabara con fuego en sus pupilas. Era elegante, sus cabellos siempre sueltos, su rostro pulcramente maquillado, el traje femenino bien arreglado. Resplandecía con luz propia; tanto que la cegaba. Le recordaba a las diosas que la fe católica negaba como existentes.

Hasta que un domingo después de la misa la mujer decidió acercarse a ella. Se presentó con su nombre, tendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole con sus labios pintados de rojo vivo. Cuando su mano tocó la suya casi se desmayó. El mundo se partió a la mitad y todas las desgracias, catástrofes y cataclismos se desataron en un minúsculo lugar de su ser: su corazón. Se olvidó de absolutamente todo, incluso Flare fue un recuerdo pequeño y amargo que ya debía archivarse; sobre todo se olvidó de calzarse su máscara. Kyoka se había arrimado sobre ella, lentamente, y le había susurrado al oído.

—Sé de tus secretos, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme, _Sayla_?

(¿Qué fue lo que le respondió?).

—_Sí_.

Sólo una palabra, dos sílabas, bastaron para que conociera la verdadera desesperación. Lo que había estado jugando antes no era nada más que un juego de niños.

—Acompáñame entonces. Ven.

Como corderito que sigue a su pastor la siguió mansamente. No le faltó creatividad para inventar una excusa barata a la Madre Superiora, que asintió y le dio el permiso esperado -¿cómo negárselo a la mejor novicia de todas?- sin preguntarle nada más. Siguió a la señorita Kyoka a la noche, a lo desconocido, a lo retorcido, al submundo del placer. Esa noche el jefe de ella, el _Segnore_ Mard Geer, cenó con ellas una deliciosa cena de fetuccinis con salsa de tomates secos y vino tinto. Y Sayla se hundió en un colchón de plumas y sábanas de seda en el mejor hotel de la ciudad con Kyoka, mientras Mard _las miraba_.

No se atrevió a preguntar por qué las miraba. Ni esa noche ni ninguna otra.

(Era obediente).

A esa noche le siguieron otras, innumerables, siguiendo la misma rutina. Los domingos a la iglesia tampoco cambiaron. Ni una sola vez. Aún no cambiaban. Y Sayla estaba aterrada de que eso algún día terminase. (Porque _iban_ a terminar, tarde o temprano). Llevaban años haciéndolo –quizá cinco, tampoco llevaba la cuenta-, ella actuando de la perfecta monja, rezando, peregrinando, ayudando, cocinando, viviendo austeramente, hasta que caía la noche y la invitación de la señorita Kyoka y el _Segnore_ Mard llegaba. Desconocía por qué la habían elegido a ella.

— ¿Sabe mal el vino, Sayla?

Despegó la vista de la copa –el vino era espeso, color bermellón- y miró a su interlocutor.

«¡Díselos, díselos, díselos!».

—No, no, _Sergnore_ Mard. Sólo estaba pensando.

—Eso está bien, pero no debes pensar demasiado —le dijo Kyoka, acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Mard siguió el movimiento atento, con sus ojos de lobo y su sonrisa de rey clavados en ellas—. Ahora debes disfrutar, mi pequeña. De la comida, de la charla, del vino, de la noche, _de nosotras_. Después de todo debes estar agotada.

Asintió, con la garganta hecha un nudo. Había jurado que esa noche les preguntaría los porqués que la atormentaban. Seguía siendo una mentirosa, incluso con ella misma.

Porque no lo hizo.

(Mañana. Lo haría mañana).

...

...

* * *

**NOTAS: **Piufff, pensé que no iba a terminarlo NUNCA. Creo que hasta ahora es lo más filosófico (ah, si, esa era la intención) y largo que escribí en mi vida, casi 30 página del Word; voy a morir un rato y después vuelvo. Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Como habrán visto cada historia es independiente, pero si llego a continuarlo, ya no lo serán tanto (Oh, oh, sorpresa, sorpresa). Algunas historias me quedaron afuera, pero esas ni siquiera llegué a escribirlas. Que va, sería demasiado incluso para mi, che. Como hay un par de cosas que me quedan por aclarar, voy a pasar a eso ahora, pero si hay algo que quieran preguntarme, ya saben, estoy abierta a preguntas.

_Deus ex machina_: Se utilizaba en el teatro griego. Es una expresión que tiene más de dos mil años, mis niños. El deus es machina era un recurso que se utilizaba cuando el protagonista de la obra estaba en un apuro que era insalvable de forma lógico o tradicional, como por ejemplo, el héroe se ve rodeado de una jauría de lobos y le cae una escalera del cielo y se salva, o justo encuentra una escopeta tirada a su lado que da la casualidad que está cargada, o le cae un liana de algún árbol. Eso es el deus ex machina.

_San Expedito_: Es el santo de las causas perdidas.

_Malbec_: Es un tipo de vino tinto. La expresión viene del francés y significa Mal Gusto.

_Segnore_: Significa señor en italiano.

Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a haber, soy humana y cometo errores (y horrores también). Si hay algo que me quedó fuera por aclarar, díganmelo que yo gustosa lo corrijo. Simplemente me queda decirles gracias por leer y llegar hasta acá (todo un logro, vamos, admítanlo, xDD). Espero saber de sus dulces opiniones cofcofreviewcofcof y les mando saludos y besos a todos. Nos veremos más adelante, mis niños.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
